A drive assist device equipped in a vehicle is known which calculates a target route while taking into account the risk of contact between a subject vehicle and obstacles around the subject vehicle (see JP2011-96105A). In the drive assist device described in JP2011-96105A, the risk of contact between the subject vehicle and obstacles around the subject vehicle is calculated when the subject vehicle is controlled to stop at an intersection.
In the drive assist device described in JP2011-96105A, however, the attitude of the subject vehicle controlled to stop on the target route is not taken into account and the subject vehicle may possibly stop in an inappropriate attitude that does not conform to the situation on the target route.
A problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide vehicle stop position setting apparatus and method that are able to allow the subject vehicle to stop in an attitude that conforms to a situation on the target route.